


Santa Baby: A Christmas Committed Mystery

by AmandaJane (Cometgirl71822)



Series: The Committed Mystery Series [5]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: AU, Christmas, M/M, So sweet your teeth will fall out, Weddings, small angst but it isn't with our main characters so enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21912523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cometgirl71822/pseuds/AmandaJane
Summary: One holiday.One married couple.Many secrets.Aaron Sugden-Dingle and his husband Detective Robert Sugden-Dingle are getting ready to spend their first Christmas together as a married couple.  Between his mum planning the wedding of the century, Victoria hiding her secret from Adam and Robert sneaking off, will Aaron survive this holiday season without losing his mind?Anything can happen in Emmerdale at Christmas!
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Series: The Committed Mystery Series [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1043294
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49





	1. Part One: Merry Christmas Darling

“Robert. Be careful up there.” Aaron said as Robert wiggled on the ladder that he had leaned against the Mill. Aaron watched as Robert moved the light-up Santa over a smidge before leaned back a bit to look at the whole picture.

“Don’t worry. Enjoy the view.” Robert yelled over his shoulder, swaying his hips a little as Aaron shook his head with a smile.

“You’re an idiot.”

“Your idiot.” Robert shot back as he grabbed the ladder and started to make his way back down to earth. Aaron did enjoy the show as Robert slowly went down the ladder, taking one step at a time. He played with his ring as Robert safely made it down. 

Since getting back from Vegas, life had been an adjustment. Surprised family members. Some angry. Some happy. Some wishing they went to Vegas too (Charity). Then Robert always wanting Aaron in his home. His bed. Everywhere. Something Aaron didn’t know he would get used to.

“What do you think, husband?” Robert asked, walking towards him. Aaron looked up at the roof as Robert stood next to him placing his arm across his shoulders, pulling him close. The sleigh, reindeer and Santa were placed with care on the roof. Rodolph’s nose blinking red. 

“Looks festive, husband,” Aaron said with a smile as Robert placed a kiss on the top of his head. 

“Did you need help packing up the rest of your stuff?” Robert asked his voice muffled by Aaron’s hair. He had started wearing it without the gel after Robert complained about it getting on places he would rather Victoria see. 

“You could distract mum for me while I pack,” Aaron said looking down at Robert’s hand gripping his shoulder tighter. The ring glinting in the sunlight. 

“Sure. She wanted to talk about flowers. I have a few opinions myself.” Robert said lifting his head to take another look at his handy work on the roof. 

“Shouldn’t take long. I don’t have much.” Aaron muttered. “How is Sam doing?”

Robert sighed. “She is doing well. Andy still hasn’t visited. He doesn’t seem to know what to think.”

After everything, Robert had struggled to tell his siblings what exactly happened in that barn and before that. Long before that. He wasn’t sure himself. Samantha had shown up like a hurricane throwing the Sugdens around the family tree. Victoria had handled it best. Visiting her aunt with Robert after she read him the riot act for running off to get married was the best that came out of the reveal. 

Andy was a different story.

“Andy will come around,” Aaron said moving to wrap his arms around Robert’s waist, pulling him into a sideways hug. 

“This is new,” Robert said. Aaron could hear the smile in his voice. 

“Can’t I hug my husband?” Aaron mumbled, resting his head against Robert’s neck, breathing him in. The two of them swayed to an imaginary beat that only the two of them could hear. Together.

“Now lads, save some of that for the honeymoon!” Adam voiced sounded breaking into their little dance. 

“Adam. Priya.” Robert said pulling away Aaron but grabbing onto his hand to keep him close. Aaron wrapped his hand around his feeling the warm metal from the ring against his skin. 

“What do you think?” Aaron said, nodding towards the decorations on the roof. They watched as Adam and Pryia looked upwards. 

“I’ve never seen the place so festive,” Pryia said politely as Adam raised an eyebrow. 

“A tree last year and the decorations this year? Are you going soft, Sugden?” Adam teased as Robert rolled his eyes. 

“Around the time, you became a lady killer,” Robert said back. Aaron pinched Robert’s finger in warning.

“Anyway, we were checking in on how the wedding plans were going,” Priya said ignoring Robert and the tension that seemed to settle in around the two couples.

“According to my mum, it's going well,” Aaron told Pryia, who smiled warmly back.

“It’s the small details that get you. Good thing you have Chas and Diane to help. It’s the smaller things that get in the way of the big picture.” Priya told Aaron as he gripped Robert tighter to him. 

Not tight enough, however.

“True. Some guys do miss the little things.” Robert commented.

Everyone went still. Adam narrowed his eyes, focusing on Robert. 

“Speaking of Chas, we have to get over there. I have to finish packing.” Aaron said, filling the awkward silence with something. Anything.

“Good luck with that. We can‘t wait until the wedding.” Priya added. 

“I’m thinking of the stag party,” Adam commented, his eyes carefully still focused on Robert.

“Ah. I’m going to be with Vic and Andy on that night so…” Robert said as Aaron looked up at him to give him a small smile. A sadness growing in his chest. 

“Sounds like a party. I have to get going.” Priya told them leaning over to give Adam a peck on his cheek before giving the boys a smile. They all watched as she walked away, Adam turning back to look at Aaron.

“Speaking of Victoria…is she doing ok? I haven’t seen her around..” Adam asked quietly. Aaron watched as Pryia rounded the corner and disappeared.

“Why do you want to know?” Robert asked.

Aaron looked between his best friend and husband. Knowing full well, this won’t end well.

“We have to get over to my place to pack up,” Aaron said breaking the tension and pulling away from Robert. He gave him a look as Adam started to back up from the two, his eyes still trained on Robert.

“I’ll call you later about setting everything up,” Adam said slowly turning his back on the pair and walking away. Aaron let out a breath he didn’t think he was holding as he looked at his husband.

“Could you be more obvious?” Aaron said to him as Robert shrugged. 

“I don’t know anymore. Something needs to happen soon. It’s not like Vic can hide her belly forever.” Robert whispered to Aaron, looking around just in case someone was lurking. “It’s not the only secret we are keeping from him too.”

“This secret is harder to hard. It will be out in nine months.” Aaron whispered back as Robert’s phone rang out. Aaron watched as Robert reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone to look. 

“I have to take care of this. How about you take pictures and marvel at my handy work, and I’ll meet you over at your mum's to distract.” Robert told him putting his phone back into his pocket.

“Who was that?” Aaron asked.

“Jimmy. He needs me to help him with a present.” Robert told him.

“A present? Since when are you and Jimmy friends?” Aaron asked.

“Got to keep some of that mystery before we become an old married couple.” Robert joked as he leaned in to give Aaron a kiss on the cheek. He lingered there for a moment before pulling himself away. 

Aaron watched him walk away a little bounce in his step he hadn’t seen before.

*****

“I’m just letting you know that you always have a bed here,” Chas told him, putting some more black hoodies into a box. Aaron gave his mum a strained smile as he dropped a few t-shirts haphazardly into another box. He had been at this for about an hour and no Robert. Just him, his mum and his many black hoodies. The room was littered with boxes, sealed and unsealed, as Aaron packed up his life as he once knew it. 

He didn’t think he had as much as he did. Until now.

“I know,” Aaron told her turning back towards his closet to pull some of his jeans out. He had moved very little into Robert’s place after they got back from Vegas. Mostly washing what he had with him at Robert’s or just wearing Robert’s clothes. 

Aaron smiled to himself as his mind drifted to other reasons he got by without all his clothes at Roberts.

“Where is my son in law?” Chas asked, breaking into Aaron’s favorite memories as he made a face. He dropped his hoodies onto the bed and pulled out his phone to see a message from Robert.

**Robert**

Almost done. Be there soon.

“He is on his way,” Aaron said putting his phone back. He picked up the hoodies and dropped them into the box. His eyes moved over his bed and towards the box he debated about for weeks. The box that still held the presents he never wanted to receive. The police had marked them as evidence but ultimately gave them back. Aaron didn’t want them in The Mill, so he left them behind. Locked in that box. Far away from them.

Far away from that night.

“Do you two have a new case?” Chas asked as Aaron looked up. His mum had her hands on her hips as she stared Aaron down. 

“Maybe,” Aaron responded, his eyes going back to the box. 

“How many hoodies does he have?” Robert’s voice sounded as he walked up the stairs towards Aaron’s bedroom. The stairs squeaking under the weight of Robert’s feet. 

“I think we can donate some,” Chas said as Robert turned the corner and walked into his room. Aaron gave him a smile as he moved to give him a peck on the lips. He then moved over to Chas to give her a hug. Chas rolled her eyes and gave Robert a smile.

“Where have you been?” Chas asked as Aaron made a face at his mum. She shrugged as Robert's head twisted between the two, a smirk growing on his face.

“I was distracting Angel so Jimmy could put together her bike in peace. Angel takes after Nicola; I’ll tell you that much.” Robert told them as Chas nodded in agreement. Robert looked over at Aaron, who gave him a look. He needed to move on and get Chas out of his hair. “I hear you found the perfect flower. Can I see it?” Robert asked Chas who dropped the remaining hoodies into the box and walked past Robert with purpose.

Aaron nodded at Robert, who winked at him as he turned to follow her. He waited until they were far enough away before he walked towards the locked box. Reaching down under the mattress he pulled out a key and opened the box. Like pulling off a band-aid. 

Inside were the notes. The presents. The notebook he wrote in. Everything settled. Wanting to be forgotten. Aaron closed his eyes as he remembered being tied to the chair. His back against Roberts. How quick Dan left this earth. Alex not far behind. Robert, not talking to him for three months.

It had been a rough three and a half months, and that box held what was left of that time. Not for long though. 

Aaron opened his eyes and reached forward and grabbed the items out of the box, and threw them near the closest garbage. He let out a breath and sat down on the bed. The box was now empty. Now he can begin again. Aaron nodded and reached down to throw in the key and some more of his pants. The box is coming with him, but it will be for good memories. Not bad.

Robert ran into the room; his eyes panicked. “Peacock.”

“Peacock?” Aaron asked, confused.

“Peacock flowers. She wants us to have peacock flowers. Why would anyone…” Robert trailed off as he noticed what was in the trash. He moved closer to get a better look. “You ok?”

“Yeah. Don’t want that coming into the house with us.” Aaron said as he packed more jeans. “I can’t believe how many jeans and hoodies I actually have,” Aaron said hoping to distract Robert from that garbage can. He looked up and saw Robert still staring down at the objects. He dropped one last pair of dress pants into the box. “Robert –”

Aaron paused as Robert looked up and walked towards him with purpose. Robert grabbed his arms and pulled him into a hug, his body enveloping his. Aaron felt his eyes flutter closed as he settled into Robert’s embrace. 

“Moving forward. No looking to the past.” Robert whispered into his ear as Aaron hummed an approval. He moved his head to give Robert a much longer kiss than before. He could feel Robert’s lips fight a smile. 

“Oi. I know you two are honeymooners, but let’s keep it PG around me, ok?” Chas said walking back into the room. Aaron rolled his eyes and pulled away. He noticed Robert tried to chase his lips but pulled back at Chas’s stern look.

“Peacock,” Robert said as Chas smirked. 

“You want to run off and marry my son, you have to face the consequences,” Chas said. 

“I thought my consequence was being part of the Dingle family,” Robert said as Chas threw one of Aaron’s hoodies at him in protest. Robert’s phone went off again in his pocket. Aaron watched closely as Robert sighed at his phone screen. 

“What is it now?” Aaron asked.

“Leave the boxes down in the pub, and I’ll come back for them. I have to run off again.” Robert said putting his phone away.

“Jimmy?” Aaron asked as Chas closed one of the boxes. 

“Eric. I’ll grab these on my way home and get you settled.” Robert said, giving Aaron a kiss on the cheek and Chas a wave goodbye. 

Aaron watched as Robert ran out of the bedroom and wondered if he shouldn’t have gotten rid of that notebook so quickly. 

****

Aaron walked out of the pub with his hands, shoved firmly into his jacket as the cold surrounded him. He looked around at the village as people rushed to handle any last-minute Christmas preparations. The village was glowing at night as Santa’s started to appear everywhere he turned. Aaron smiled as Angel and April ran past them with mysterious grins. He had left some of the boxes down in the pub as Robert had instructed. He figured he could come back for the rest and left them up in his room. 

His mum’s room.

His former place of residence. 

He didn’t live there anymore, and that was something Aaron was getting used to remembering. Not that it was a huge change. He had been staying at Robert’s for a long time now. Long before their marriage. It was still a change for him. Something he would get used to.

“I don’t think I should be going,” Andy said. Aaron slowed down as he tried to follow the voice. Looking around he noticed Victoria and Andy standing outside the café. In their own world. His brother in law. Vic his sister in law. Carrying his future niece or nephew. Aaron considered walking over, but his new detective instincts took over. He went over to the Santa and hid behind it. 

“Robert needs you there! His stag night can’t be just his sister. It’s kind of sad. He needs his family there. His whole family.” Vic told Andy. 

“I still can’t believe he knew about Samantha and didn’t tell us!” Andy whispered harshly as Aaron grimaced.

“Was that before or after he was kidnapped and tied to a chair?” Victoria said, defending Robert. He could hear Andy sigh in defeat.

“Ever since Robert has come home, things have never been quiet,” Andy said his voice defeated. 

“Thank god. We are finally a family again. Do you really want to go back to a time when you and Robert were fighting? We were all in different parts of the country. We aren’t alone. We are back together, and we need to celebrate that Robert has found someone.” Victoria told him. 

“The woman who wanted to write that someone off a few months ago,” Andy said. 

“I didn’t know the whole story. I’ve learned my lesson. Robert didn’t mean to keep it from us. Not when he didn’t know for sure until he was tied to a chair at gunpoint. We are a family. We are going to be there for Robert. Please, Andy? For Robert?” Victoria asked as Aaron held his breath. He knew Robert didn’t have a friend planning his stag party. Not when his only friend ended up being an enemy. 

“Alright. I’m going to let it go. Not every day your brother gets married…again.” Andy relented as Aaron let out a breath.

“AARON! There you are!” Adam yelled out as Aaron grimaced. He stayed behind the Santa, thinking he could still hide but Adam bouncing over to him like an excited puppy ruined that dream. 

Aaron popped up from behind the Santa and looked over at Victoria and Andy. Both stared at him. Aaron waved as Adam made his way to his side.

“Aaron?” Victoria asked.

“Where you hiding behind the Santa?” Andy asked.

“No. Well, yes. I was looking to see where it was from. Robert might want one for next year.” Aaron lied, leaning his arm against the top of Santa’s head trying to look casual. Andy looked him up and down before breaking into a smile.

“They are perfect for each other, aren’t they?” Andy asked Victoria. 

“Hey, Vic. How are you doing?” Adam asked breaking into the moment. Aaron froze as Victoria took a step back and let her body be obscured by her brother. 

“I’m doing well. How are you?” Victoria told him as Andy and Aaron shared a look. Adam took a few steps forward to get closer to her. Aaron pushed off the Santa and followed. 

“I’m doing alright. I just…haven’t seen you around.” Adam said, pushing his hands into his coat pockets and leaning forward. 

“I’ve been busy. Planning Robert’s stag night and all.” Victoria said, stepping out from behind her brother with her chin up. 

“I’ve been planning Aarons. You are going to love it. If you guys wanted to come by and visit…you can. You guys are always welcome. Remember that one time we crashed that stag night?” Adam asked with a sly grin. Victoria couldn’t help but smile back. 

“When those guys were dressed up like the Spice Girls, and we kept stealing their beers every time they decided to pose for a picture,” Victoria said as the two of them started to laugh at their shared memory.

“Spice Girls?” Aaron said as Andy smiled at him. 

“I think Robert would love to see you dressed as Ginger Spice,” Andy said getting another laugh out of everyone but Aaron. Aaron scowled but secretly was happy to see everyone together. Getting along.

His family.

Adam leaned in closer to Victoria. “You can stop by. I’ll let you swipe some beers. Just like the old times.”

Victoria looked at Adam for a second as she considered the offer. Considered what it could mean. Aaron and Andy watched closely as Victoria backed away and hid behind her brother again.

“I have to get back to work. I’ll see you later.” Victoria told them as she back away and back towards the pub. Her tea in her hand. The three men watched her leave.

“I didn’t mean to upset her,” Adam said to Andy, who shrugged in response.

“She wasn’t upset. Just needed to get to work. Like you do.” Andy said, giving Adam a look. Adam stood there for a moment before taking the hint. He waved goodbye to Aaron and walked away sneaking glances towards the pub. 

“He has to find out sooner or later,” Andy said quietly to Aaron as Adam was out of earshot. 

“It’s up to Vic to tell him though,” Aaron said back as Andy sighed. 

“I guess. The longer she waits, the worse this gets. It’s not easy on her.” Andy said to Aaron.

“I know, but it's up to her. We can’t tell her what to do. Just be there for her.” Aaron said as Andy nodded.

“I know. It’s just tough.”

“You and Robert are so much alike,” Aaron told him as Andy looked down at his feet. “You know. Robert didn’t know about your Aunt. He didn’t. He was hoping it was really Sarah.” Aaron told him.

“I thought I had Sarah back,” Andy said honestly.

“You don’t think Robert wanted that too? Now you have an Aunt, though. Someone that knew Sarah.” Aaron said as Andy looked up.

“I know. It's just a lot.”

“You are going to be at Robert’s stag night, right?” Aaron asked as Andy looked taken aback.

“Is that why you were hiding behind the Santa?” Andy asked.

“I wasn’t hiding – Robert doesn’t have – please tell me you will go out with him? I just want him to have a good time.”

“Having me there will do that?” Andy asked.

“You are family, so yes. You may drive each other up a wall but I bet you can’t imagine life without each other.” Aaron said honestly towards his brother in law. Andy looked at Aaron closely. 

“I can’t believe you chose to be part of this crazy family,” Andy said.

“You chose it too.” Aaron reminded him as the two men shared a smile. 

“Don’t worry. I’ll be there.” Andy told him as he put out his hand for Aaron to shake. “Welcome to the family.”

Aaron looked at his open hand before raising his own to match Andy. The two shook hands as Sarah came running up to them. 

“Ready?” She asked her dad. 

“Let’s get you to that party. I’ll see you later, Aaron.” Andy said as Aaron nodded.

“Bye, Uncle Aaron!” Sarah yelled as she ran off. Aaron watched shocked as Andy tried to hide his smile. 

_Uncle Aaron._

Aaron watched them leave as a big smile grew on his face. He turned to walk back to Cain’s when he saw it.

Robert walking with Eric. Holding a Santa hat.

Looking pissed.

****

Aaron sat at the kitchen table as his mind raced with possibilities. He drummed his fingers on the wood table as his eyes went to the brand-new notebook that he took from Robert’s office. 

Their office.

Aaron stopped drumming and grabbed the notebook and opened it to the first page. Grabbing a pen that was lying nearby Aaron started to write.

_Robert has been running around helping people he wouldn’t help before._

_Jimmy._

_Eric._

_A Santa hat._

_Robert is up to something, and I don’t know what._

Aaron paused for a moment, daring himself to write what he was thinking. With a sigh he continued.

_Is Robert playing Santa?_

BANG!

Aaron dropped his pen and stood up at the noise. 

“Thanks, Sam.” Robert’s voice sounded through the door as Aaron sat back down and closed his notebook, pen inside. The door opened as Robert and Sam walked through carrying Aaron’s boxes.

“Honey, I’m home,” Robert said sarcastically as he placed a box down on the ground. Behind him was his cousin, Sam carrying two more. “Right over there Sam.”

Aaron watched as a box (more than likely full of hoodies) fell onto the floor showing him his smiling cousin. “Hey, Sam.”

“Hey, Aaron. Moving in?” Sam asked. 

Aaron blinked at him. “Yeah. I’m moving into my husband's house.”

“It’s your house too now,” Robert said as Aaron sat back in his chair.

“I know.”

Sam looked between the two before turning back to get more boxes that were outside. 

“What’s going on?” Robert asked, walking over to the table and sitting down next to Aaron.

“Waiting for Adam to come and collect me,” Aaron said leaning over to give Robert a peck on the lips. Robert grabbed Aaron’s elbow and pulled him back to give him a proper long kiss. Aaron felt his knees knock into Roberts as he deepened it.

Sam coughed as the two men pulled away from each other. “That’s the last one.”

“Thanks, Sam. I owe you one.” Robert said as Sam nodded.

“Just find me someone at your wedding, and we are even,” Sam told Robert with a smile. 

“Yes, our deal. Don’t worry. I know the perfect person.” Robert told him getting up to lead Sam out of The Mill. Aaron picked up his notebook and shoved it back into his hoodie pocket. Robert walked back, shrugging off his jacket and laying it on the couch. He held out his hand towards Aaron who got up and placed his hand in Robert’s. He let himself be pulled towards the couch.

“I know what you are doing,” Aaron told him a smile growing on his face. Robert smirked back and pulled on Aaron’s hand to draw him closer.

“I don’t know what you are talking about, Mr. Sugden,” Robert muttered sitting down and dragging Aaron to sit down next to him. Practically on his lap. 

“You are just an angel, aren’t you, Mr. Dingle,” Aaron muttered back as he leaned forward to give Robert’s cheek a kiss. He froze over his mouth before pulling away. Robert made a growling noise pulling Aaron into his lap and giving him a bruising kiss. Aaron adjusting his legs so they bracketed Robert’s thighs as he let go of his hands to run his fingers through his hair. With a quick jerk, Aaron pulled Robert back by the hair and pulled his lips away.

“What have you been up to?” Aaron asked, breathlessly. 

Aaron watched as Robert’s eyes tried to focus. “I think you know what is up now.”

Aaron looked down and back up. “What was going on with Eric?”

Robert groaned as Aaron let go of his hair. “I really don’t want to talk about Pollard right now.”

“What do you want, then?” Aaron asked.

“You. I only want you.” Robert said softly as Aaron leaned back down. The kiss less of a blister and more like a sweet balm as he felt Robert’s hands make its way up to his back. They sat there kissing for what seemed like hours when Aaron heard a knock on the door.

“Ignore it,” Robert said grabbing at Aaron’s butt making Aaron moan. 

The knocking persisted.

“LET HIM GO AARON. ITS TIME FOR ROBERT’S STAG. I’LL RETURN HIM LATER! I SWEAR.” Victoria yelled through the door knocking on it again. 

Aaron pulled away again. “Since when does she knock?”

“Since she almost walked in on us last week. She was not prepared for that.” Robert said, trying to pull Aaron back down for another kiss. Aaron’s eyes grew wide.

“What?!?” Aaron said as Robert huffed out a laugh. 

“She didn’t see anything…I don’t think.”

“Aaron! Let’s go!” Adam’s voice rang out as the knocking stopped. “Hey, Vic. Long-time no see.” Adam joked as Aaron groaned and fell forward to rest his forehead onto Robert’s shoulder. 

“Long time no see?” Robert hissed.

“They talked this afternoon,” Aaron said.

“Does he –”

“No. He doesn’t, and it's not up to us to tell him. It’s up to Vic.” Aaron said repeating what he said to Andy. “You and Andy need to let Victoria figure it out.”

“I know. Maybe if we stay very still, they will go away.” Robert said. I’d rather spend this night with you anyway. I feel like I haven’t seen you much lately.”

“Maybe if you didn’t take those random calls from Jimmy and Eric,” Aaron said moving his head from Robert’s shoulder to look him in the eye. 

“Yeah. We are just running into each other, aren’t we? How is Pryia doing?” Victoria asked as both Aaron and Robert cringed.

“Ah, listen. Vic. I have something to tell you.”

“I have a key. I’m going in. I don’t care whose naked butt I see.” Victoria shouted as Aaron flew off Robert’s lap. 

“She saw one of our butts?!? Oh. That time on the kitchen table.” Aaron said, adjusting himself as he heard Victoria put her key in the door.

Robert stretched out with a grin on his face. “That was fun.”

The door opened as Robert sat up, placing his hands in his lap. “Hey Vic. Adam.” 

Both walked in and looked over at Robert and Aaron. Adam was holding onto a football, and Vic was holding onto her purse. She was dressed up in a nice dress and Adam was in sweats. Aaron watched as Vic placed a hand over her stomach as she eyes up Adam who was standing close to her. 

“You and me are getting two very different nights,” Robert said to Aaron who nodded as he looked down. At his feet was…

A Santa belt?

****

Adam hopped up and down with excitement as he led Aaron towards one of the empty fields that sounded the village. After the initial awkward subsided, Robert went to put on that suit that he knows Aaron loves while Aaron changed into his sweats and a long-sleeved shirt. 

Two different stag nights with two different people. 

Aaron checked his phone to find Robert sent a picture of him with Victoria and Andy sitting at a fancy looking bar together.

**Robert**

Whiskey tasting and then a nice dinner. What are you doing?

Aaron looked up and felt his mouth fall open. In front of him were all the men from his family and a few friends he hasn’t seen in years sitting out in a field in their sweats (Cain standing out in his sweats and leather jacket) with Christmas lights lighting up the night around them. That’s not what surprised him. No. It wasn’t the football field that was set up. No.

It was the bubbles.

Bubble suits, to be exact. Large bubble suits that Sam was currently getting into. 

“What is going on?” Aaron asked, following Adam down to the field.

“We are going to be playing football in a bubble suit!” 

“I will be drinking,” Cain announced as Aaron got closer to him opening a beer dramatically before walking away. 

Aaron looked around at his family and friends. The bubble suits. The footballs.

“This is amazing. Thank you.” Aaron said sincerely as Adam smacked him on the back with a smile.

“Anything for my best friend. Sending him off on some fun before being tied down to Sugden.”

Aaron smiled as he looked down at his ring. “I’m already tied, and I love it.”

****

Aaron took a picture of him and Adam in their bubble suits as Cain took video of them bouncing into each other. The game took longer than usual since the bubble suits limited their movement, but it was fun. Between drinking and running and bouncing, …it was a boy’s dream. 

Aaron sent the video and picture back to Robert and ran back to his game, trying his best to get Cain involved. Cain hugged his beer to his chest as he gave Aaron a dirty look every time he tried to get the bubble suit on him.

“Cain is afraid of getting hurt. Geezer.” Adam joked, making everyone laugh. Cain just shook his head and rolled his eyes. 

"The people I put up with and the things I do for you, Aaron. Don't say I don't love ya." Cain said as Aaron huffed out a laugh. 

“I can’t believe you actually got bubble suits,” Andy said making everyone look up towards the top of the field. Andy, Victoria and Robert stood there watching the scene in front of them. Both Andy and Robert swaying a bit as Vic crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

Aaron smiled as he ran towards Robert in his bubble suit.

“You know, your mum called you fragile, but I don’t think we need all of this.” Robert joked as Aaron gently bumped into him making him fall back. Both of them laughed as Aaron took off his mask to give Robert a kiss. He tasted of whiskey and red meat. 

“Having a good night?” Aaron asked as Andy walked down towards Cain. He gave him a grunt as he picked up a beer.

“Better now that I see you,” Robert said making Aaron go back in for another kiss.

“Gag me,” Victoria said with a smile. 

“VIC! HI!” Adam yelled, running towards her in his bubble suit. “I really have to talk to you about something!”

Aaron and Robert turned to look at Adam running towards the three of them at full speed. Aaron felt a pang of worry as he saw how fast he was coming in and towards Victoria. 

“Adam…ADAM. Slow down!” Aaron yelled as Adam ignored him.

“Vic. Pryia and I aren’t together anymore,” Adam announced loudly as Cain and Andy stood up. Andy grabbed Cain’s arm before he started to run up and towards Victoria. Cain taking off after him. 

“VIC!”

“ADAM STOP. SHE IS PREGNANT!” Aaron yelled, making Adam stop dead in his tracks falling onto his front bouncing off the ground a few times before settling, the dust flying around him as the whole field grew quiet.


	2. Santa Clause is Coming to Town

“Let her make the decision, Andy. She is the one to tell him, Andy. Hey, Victoria is a grown woman. She will deal with it herself. We can only support her, ANDY.” Andy bellowed as he paced in front of the couch where Aaron and Robert sat. Aaron had his head in his head while Robert watched Andy.

“It was an accident. Could you please stop pacing? You are putting a hole in my costly rug.” Robert said as Aaron raised his head from his hands.

“Robert.” Aaron hissed as he shrugged and laid back on the couch. 

Andy sighed and sat down on the chair off to the side. “What do you think they are talking about?”

“How to get that dumbass out of that bubble suit?” Cain said from the kitchen, opening another beer. Everyone looked over at him as he lowered the beer from his lips. “What? That man is going to be a father. Let that sink in.”

Everyone turned back around as Aaron shook his head. “I didn’t mean to say that. He was running towards her, and I was worried…” Aaron trailed off. Robert wrapped his arm around his shoulders, pulling him in close.

“It’s ok. It was time. She couldn’t hide it forever. I think she needed someone to push her.” Robert said quietly. Aaron looked over at him.

“Not up to me to push her. She had to push herself. I didn’t mean to take that away. I never want to take someone’s decision away from them.” Aaron told Robert. The room went quiet, as everyone considered what he was saying.

“ADAM. PULL YOUR HAND THE OTHER WAY!” Victoria yelled outside, getting everyone’s attention. 

Cain pointed dramatically towards the door. “See! Bubble suit man is going to be a father. God help us all.”

“You’re pregnant?!?!” Adam yelled as Andy looked at Aaron.

It went silent for a moment before Victoria spoke out. Clearly. Strong.

“Yes. I am.”

“Who is the father?” Adam shot back at her as everyone in The Mill made a face. Cain whistled as he looked away. 

“Eric Pollard.”

“WHAT?”

“No, you idiot. You are the father. I never slept with anyone else.” Victoria told him. The Mill grew quiet again.

“He is an idiot,” Robert said. 

“Yeah, just look at his best friend,” Andy said. Robert stood up, his eyes focused on Andy. Aaron grabbed Robert’s suit jacket to pull him back down.

“He is just angry. Let it go.” Aaron muttered.

“You mean that night? When we…” Adam asked, trailing off. 

“Unless someone else was there. Idiot.” Cain muttered as Aaron turned his head to give his Uncle a dirty look. “Moira is going to be a grandmother. Wait until she hears this.”

Andy’s groaned. “We are going to be connected to Barton’s forever.”

“The Barton’s will be associated with the Sugden’s! Bad enough we Dingles are associated with you.” Cain said as Andy stood up. Aaron and Robert both looked up at Andy and back down at the coffee table in front of them. 

“What are you implying, Cain?” Andy said his voice dark. “What are you saying about your grandchildren.”

“Sarah and Jack are the only good things to happen from a Sugden and Dingle cross over. No offense.” Cain said, pointing towards Aaron and Robert. 

Robert raised an eyebrow as he gripped Aaron’s shoulder harder. “I love being part of your family.”

“Same,” Aaron said, looking over at Robert sharing a look.

“Am I interrupting anything?” Chas’s voice said outside the front door. “What are you wearing?”

Everyone went still within The Mill.

“Maybe if we don’t breathe heavy, she will think no one is in here,” Robert whispered.

“We were talking.” Adam said. “Aaron is inside.”

“Go right in,” Victoria told her, her voice sickeningly sweet.

“I deserved that,” Aaron said as Robert leaned down to lay a kiss on Aaron’s scalp. Chas walked through the door with a big smile on her face. 

“Hello, everyone! I have more plans to go over with the grooms to be.” Chas announced loudly, letting herself in and slamming the door behind her. 

“We are already married, mum.” Aaron reminded her as she shrugged in response.

“Not in front of me! Now, what do you guys think of crème suits?” Chas asked as Aaron wrapped his arms around himself and started to shrink down the couch. He could feel the start of a headache coming. 

“You need to let me decide how I want to go move forward. I never…” Victoria said as Andy and Cain shushed Chas. She stood there with a confused look on her face. 

“How do you think about getting married out in the village gazebo?” Chas whispered, sitting down on the chair Andy was sitting in before. 

“It’s winter,” Aaron said.

“So?”

“Adam, you need to let me figure out what I want,” Victoria said.

“What about what I want?”

“Too bad. I bought you two crème suits and picked the date for your gazebo wedding!” Chas told them. 

“What day?” Robert asked. 

“Christmas Eve.”

“Of course. Tomorrow.” Robert said his phone vibrating in his pocket and against Aaron’s leg. He moved his arm from Aaron as he pulled out his phone. Aaron looked over to see Bob’s name appear on the screen. “I have to take this.”

Aaron and Chas watched as Robert stood up and walked towards the front door, his phone pressed to his ear.

“Anyway, the runner will be red and green. Then I was thinking for favors we can do candy canes.” Chas continued. Aaron’s eyes stayed on Robert, who was whispering into his phone now. He looked angry.

“How do you expect everyone to drop everything for this wedding? I thought we had more time.” Aaron said as Robert hung up his phone and looked at the door tapping his foot. 

Chas dug into her jacket pocket and pulled out her phone. “Technology Aaron. I’m not that old that I don’t know how to use technology.”

“Facebook post?”

“I called them!”

“Right. Technology.” Aaron said with a smirk as Chas playfully hit his arm. 

“No damaging the groom,” Robert said, walking back over. Aaron could tell he was faking a smile as he stood there, his hand wrapped tightly around his phone.

“What’s wrong?” Aaron asked.

“Nothing is wrong! I just need time, Adam.” Victoria repeated over and over as Adam tried to get a word in edgewise. 

“Vic. You know what we need to do now. I left Priya. I love you. You love me.” Adam tried to reason.

“I need time. Please. Leave me alone.” Victoria said.

“Bob needs me to help with something,” Robert said, trying to sound casual as Chas swiped on her phone. She raised it up to show Robert who made a face. “Is that….”

“AARON DINGLE.” Victoria’s voice rang out through The Mill as Victoria walked in. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked over. 

“Vic, I’m sorry…” Aaron said, trailing off as she lifted one finger in the air. 

“I didn’t even know you knew!” Victoria said, her voice lowering a bit.

“I told my husband. We don’t keep secrets.” Robert told her as Aaron looked at Robert's phone that was still being tightly held. 

“Adam knows, and he decided we need to be together,” Victoria told everyone. She walked over to the empty spot next to Aaron on the couch and flopped down dramatically. 

“Knows what?” Chas asked, flipping through her wedding Pinterest board, keeping on eye on the situation in front of her. 

“Not everyone,” Cain said. 

“I’m pregnant, Chas. I’m pregnant, and your son told everyone at the stag night.” Victoria told her picking up a pillow and smashing her face into it.

“It’s Adams?”

“Not it's Cain’s.” Andy joked as Chas’s eyes grew wide. 

“Dammit, Chas. No. It’s Adams. Adam Barton.” Cain said as Andy sighed. 

“You never know with you,” Chas said shutting down her phone and crossing her arms across her chest as she looked over at her brother. 

Everyone started talking at once with that comment as Aaron and Robert stayed quiet. Robert looking down at his phone with a frown making little disapproving noises as she swiped through whatever he received. Aaron saw a flash of red come across the screen. 

Aaron looked down at his shoes before looking up at Robert.

“Since the wedding is tomorrow, you have to come home for the night,” Chas said standing up from the chair.

Aaron whipped his head towards her. “Excuse me? I am home.”

“My home. The night before the wedding. You can’t be sleeping next to each other. Tradition!” Chas exclaimed as everyone (even Victoria) let out a laugh.

Aaron looked over at Robert. “You good with this?”

Robert looked up from his phone. “Anything to make this all end.”

Aaron nodded as he gave a smile to his mum. “Maybe I shouldn’t have packed everything up so soon. I’ll be by later.”

Chas nodded and went back to her, planning as Cain and Andy argued in the kitchen. Victoria continued to moan out in defeat as she considered her choices.

Aaron. In the middle of it all.

He might not be able to control his mouth. What his mother is planning. What happens next to his best friend. What his Uncle does or doesn’t do. 

But he can control this.

Aaron gave one more look to Robert before deciding.

It must be done.

*****

Aaron laid on his bed. Looking towards the ceiling as the clock ticked loudly in his ear his mind raced. He was back in this room. Back in this building. Back to wondering about Robert Sugden.

Sugden-Dingle. 

Aaron reached over to his bedside table and grabbed his notebook and pen. He had packed it with his overnight bag while Robert talked on the phone to whomever. He had walked out, leaving Aaron to pack alone. 

Aaron sat up and opened it and picked up the pen. 

_Robert has gotten calls from Eric, Jimmy, and now Bob._

_He seems annoyed._

_Is it a new case he is keeping from me? Why would he keep this case from me?_

_What was that belt buckle about? That flash of red?_

_Santa? Christmas? I need to follow him._

Aaron read and reread the last thing he wrote in his notebook. His phone dinged, grabbing his attention. He reached over and picked it up, noticing Robert had sent him a message. 

**Robert**

Whatever happens. We get through this wedding and move forward. Together. See you there. I’ll be in the crème suit (shudder). 

**Aaron**

What are you doing on your last night of freedom?

**Robert**

Andy wanted to go for a drink. Otherwise, home. Wishing you were here.

**Aaron**

I’ll be home soon.

Aaron smiled as he put the phone on the notebook, the light highlighting his words. He made the decision earlier. He is sticking to it. 

He was following Robert Sugden-Dingle tonight.

****

Aaron zipped into his black hoodie and shoved his notebook into his pocket as he snuck out of his room. He could hear his mum and charity snoring. He secretly hoped that their snores would cover up the creaks and groans the old staircase would emit as he walked down the stairs. 

He stopped to make sure no one woke up before squeezing out the side door. Aaron walked out and found himself alone in the street. It wasn’t late, but the place was quiet. Everyone home. Getting ready for Christmas. He knew Chas was out and about getting everything ready and making sure Aaron didn’t see a thing. He saw the village gazebo from a distance and wondered. Aaron took a curious step forward when a noise stopped him.

Giggles. Two giggles from two girls. 

Aaron stopped and looked around. His hands gripping his notebook. 

Across the way, near the Santa, he was hiding behind before, stood three girls. 

Angel, April, and Sarah. 

All there staring at something and were up to no good. 

Aaron gave a quick look around before heading over towards the Santa. 

“Hey. Do your dads know you are out?” Aaron whispered as he approached. April turned her head first and grabbed him by the jeans pocket behind the Santa. Aaron crouched down to get on their level. “What are you guys doing?”

“Santa watching,” Sarah told him as Aaron gave her a confused look. 

“Isn’t your dad with Uncle Robert?” Aaron asked, getting on his knees to get more conformable behind the Santa. 

“He was earlier. He had something to take care of, though.” Sarah told him peering around the Santa. “I don’t see anything.”

“Oh. Right. Uncle Robert. Uncle Aaron. Congrats.” April said, peering over the other side of the Santa. “Nothing on my side either.”

“Thanks April? Does Marlon know you are out?”

“Does Robert?” April shot back as Aaron leaned back a bit from her. 

“Fine. Didn’t you see Santa last year? Robert talked to him for you guys.”

“Yes, I know. Money well spent for 2018. This is 2019. We want to see the real thing,” April explained as Angel nodded in agreement.

“Are you guys sure he will appear again? What if he is staying away because you are here.” Aaron suggested as Angel jumped up to look over the Santa.

“Nothing from there.” She said, ignoring Aaron’s point. Aaron rolled his eyes and sat down fully on the cold ground. He watched the three girls start their shifts checking around the Santa. His eyes focusing on the red of the Santa statue.

Red. Belt. Santa.

Last year.

Santa.

The Santas.

BOB.

“Oh my god,” Aaron said as he put his head in his hands and started to laugh. It was all coming together now. 

“Shut it. You are ruining operation, Santa.” April hissed as all three stuck their heads around the Santa. “HERE HE COMES!”

Aaron wiggled over and looked over April’s shoulder. Sure enough, there they were. Four Santas. All in line with an elf coming up from behind. Aaron smiled as he saw the one at the end. Taller than the rest. Thinner than the rest. The outfit a lot newer looking than the rest. 

Robert.

“The elves are back in disguise again. That or he is training them. One looks like he needs to eat more.” April said with authority as the two other girls smiled in agreement.

“What do we do now?” Aaron whispered as April moved and gave him a look.

“I didn’t think that far.”

“How about you three head home, and I won’t tell your parents.”

“What if you mind your own business, and we won’t tell Robert you were making a run for it before your wedding.” April countered.

“I’m already married,” Aaron shouted. April stared Aaron down before rolling her eyes.

“Fine. We got to see them in HD. Let’s head home, ladies.” April told them as all three stood up and left Aaron on the ground. He watched as Sarah stopped and turned towards him. 

“I think they were heading towards the gazebo. If you wanted to see Santa for yourself. See you tomorrow Uncle Aaron.” Sarah said with a wink before turning back around. 

Aaron stood up and called out. “Sarah, come here for a second.”

Sarah stopped and turned back around and walked towards Aaron. Aaron took a breath and pulled her into a hug. “Thanks for making me feel so welcome.”

“Nice to have family around,” Sarah said. “You know we are related already, right?”

Aaron and Sarah moved out of their hugs as Aaron looked up at the sky. “Our family trees are…special.”

“Screwed up was what I was thinking but sure. Special.” Sarah said as Aaron laughed.

“Thanks for the tip. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Aaron told her as she ran off. Aaron sighed and headed off towards the gazebo.

****

“Jesus. This place is…” Robert trailed off as Jimmy picked up a peacock feather from one of the chairs.

“Rustic.” He offered.

“A snow globe,” Rodney said as he lifted up some of the white drapings around the gazebo. 

“Dingle trash?” Eric suggested taking off his elf ears and dropping them on the ground. 

Aaron heard them talking as he walked up towards the place he was going to re-marry Robert for his mother. He could see the feathers and crème as he approached. 

It was all wrong.

He couldn’t help but smile, though.

“Hey, Santa Baby. Should you be here?” Aaron said as all four men turned around at his voice. 

“Aaron?” Robert said, walking to the top of the aisle. Aaron shrugged as he stood at the end of the aisle. Robert was decked out in a Santa suit (minus the pillow stomach) and a white beard. 

“I knew you were up to something,” Aaron told him as Eric and Rodney shared a look. 

“Did you follow me here?” Robert asked. He started to pull the beard down as Aaron raised his hands to stop him. 

“I am married to a detective. I’ve picked up some tricks.” Aaron said, taking a few steps down the aisle. “Also, three girls were waiting for you guys.”

“Angel?” Jimmy asked. Aaron nodded in confirmation.

“Sarah and April as well. After they saw you guys in real life, they went home. I made sure of it.” Aaron told them as Jimmy rolled his eyes.

“I wanted to tell you, but I thought…” Robert told him, taking a few steps of his own down the aisle.

“Thought what? You are playing Santa. What do you need to hide about that?” Aaron asked, taking a few more steps.

“It’s embarrassing. I was just filling in for Bob. He was sick, and I was the only other person who knew about this. I’m not a Santa by the way. I’m smooth. I’m suave.”

“You are none of those things, Robert. You are silly. You are crazy. You are stubborn.” Aaron told him making it to the middle of the aisle.

“Yet, you married me anyway?” Robert said moving to stand right in front of Aaron.

In the middle.

Always meeting in the middle. 

“Yeah, you’re Santa.” Aaron joked as he pulled on his beard down and leaned forward to give Robert a kiss. Robert wrapped his arms around Aaron and pulled him closer and deepened the kiss.

They pulled away after Eric whistled at the couple. 

“Save your vows for the wedding tomorrow,” Eric said with a smile on his face.

“I completely agree with Pollard.” Chas’s voice rang out as Aaron turned around to see his mum charging up the aisle in her bathrobe and hair up off her neck. 

“Mum. Seriously.” Aaron said, turning back around to Robert who had taken off the beard. He was smirking.

“Mummy caught you sneaking out.” Robert coo-ed as Aaron smacked his stomach.

“Shut it, sleigh boy.”

“Why are you wearing that?” Victoria’s voice rang out right behind Chas.

Aaron winked at him as Robert rolled his eyes at seeing his sister. “This is the worst wedding ever.”

“Extra stag night out with the boys.” Robert snarked as Aaron laughed. 

“I woke up, and you weren’t there. I thought you ran!” Chas explained standing next to Robert. Victoria walked down the aisle and stood next to Aaron.

“I thought you ran too!” Victoria exclaimed, looking at Robert.

“We are already married!” Both Aaron and Robert said together. 

“Where would I run?” Robert asked Victoria, who shrugged in response.

“I know Robert wouldn’t run, but I know you run Victoria,” Adam said from the top of the aisle.

“How is everyone finding us?” Jimmy asked Rodney, who shrugged and sat down to enjoy the show. 

Victoria sighed. “Adam. I said I need time.”

“Do you need time, though?” Adam argued. “Do you need time when you know what you want.”

“You don’t know what I want,” Victoria said weakly as she walked past Aaron, Chas and Robert towards Adam.

“Have you looked at this place?” Robert muttered under his breath at Aaron. Aaron nodded.

“This isn’t right.”

“Not at all. I’d say, give it a few minutes.” Robert told him as he looked over his shoulder.

“Do you know something I don’t?” Aaron said, moving closer to Robert. 

“Vic. I love you. You love me. Just marry me. Let’s be a family.”

“What about Priya?” Victoria asked her arms crossed in defiance.

“I told you. We broke up. She knew…she knew I still loved you and when the news of our baby…she knew, and I knew it was time…will you marry me already?” Adam asked, his voice desperate.

“You really don’t like the peacock feathers?” Chas asked Aaron.

“It’s not my favorite,” Aaron said gently as Robert huffed out a laugh.

“Shut up, Dingle-Sugden,” Chas warned him as Victoria leaned closer to Adam.

“You really love me?” Victoria asked.

“Yes,” Adam said with a smile.

“Are you sure?”

“YES.” Everyone responded. 

“No man keeps asking if he isn’t in love,” Eric told Victoria as he leaned against the gazebo with his arms crossed.

“He would know,” Rodney said earning a glare from Eric.

Victoria bit her lip as she looked at Adam. His eyes steady on hers. With a smile, she nodded and rushed forward to give him a big head.

“Of course, I’ll marry you, Adam Barton!” Victoria said into his shoulder as he lifted her up.

Robert winked at Aaron as he turned around towards the happy couple. “As your first wedding gift, I give you this wedding.”

Everyone turned to look at Robert. 

“Excuse me?” Chas said.

Aaron turned towards her. “Mum. You know this isn’t right. It’s too fast, and I think you can do better with more time. “

“Meaning?” Chas asked.

“Let’s give this to Victoria and Adam. We can help you plan a wedding for the future.” Aaron told her with a smile. 

“You are both still open to a wedding here?” Chas asked quietly. 

“Of course. I’d marry that idiot a million times.” Robert said as Aaron smacked his arm.

“Your idiot,” Aaron muttered.

“Always.”

“Well, then. Victoria! Adam! Let’s do this.” Chas said pushing Aaron and Robert out of the way and towards her next victims.

Aaron reached out and pulled Robert towards him. “You know you don’t have to hide anything from me. That’s part of this whole marriage thing. We tell each other everything. Even if one is Santa.”

“I thought you would mock me,” Robert muttered as he placed his forehead against Aaron’s. 

“Maybe I have a thing for Santa,” Aaron muttered.

“Good to know. Can’t wait to wear this to bed tonight.” Robert joked as Aaron let out a laugh. 

“We are still stuck going to a wedding on Christmas day,” Aaron told him.

“It’s not ours, thank god. Also, I can introduce Sam to Lydia.” Robert said.

“Sam and Lydia?” Aaron said.

“I think they would work, and I owe him.”

“Cupid and Santa. I’m getting a twofer.” Aaron said as Robert rolled his eyes at him playfully.

“Hey! It’s midnight!” Jimmy yelled as everyone let out a cheer.

“Merry Christmas, Robert Sugden-Dingle.”

“Merry Christmas Aaron Sugden-Dingle,” Robert said, moving in for another kiss. Aaron smiled as Robert’s lips touched his. Everything right in his world. 

All was calm. All was bright. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Have a great Christmas and a happy Hanukkah! 
> 
> See you in 2020! :-)

**Author's Note:**

> Ah. I know. I owed this and it isn't even done. This is only part one of two! Believe me. I know. I've been very busy and tired and that is why I'm behind. I can promise this will be completed before Christmas. I just decided to break up the story since it was getting longer than expected. 
> 
> I hope you are enjoying and stick around for part two! 
> 
> (Leave me lots of love if you enjoyed it! <3 <3 <3)


End file.
